The present application relates generally to a lighting appliance having a battery powered light. While it finds particular application to floor, desk, lamp, under cabinet, sconce, pendant, and portable lighting appliances having battery powered lighting, it also contemplates other lighting appliances having battery powered lighting.
Lighting appliances that produce ambient lighting can be found in homes, offices and the like to provide everyday lighting. For instance, a ceiling light has been provided in the kitchen to provide ambient lighting during the day, for example, to supplement sunlight, if needed, and especially at night so that humans can see where they are going and what they are doing.
Unfortunately, some lighting appliances are dependent upon power from an alternating current (AC) power source such that when AC power is unavailable, the lighting appliance is unable to produce light. For instance, a floor lamp has included a light that is powered by power received through an electrical connection between the floor lamp and an AC electrical receptacle. When AC power is unavailable, the light of the floor lamp cannot be turned on. As a consequence, the user may be left without light at night during a power outage.
Such lighting appliances have often been semi-fixed or fixed at a location. For example, although the floor lamp noted above may be moved from one location to another, it needs to be close enough to an AC electrical receptacle so that it can be plugged into the AC electrical receptacle to receive power. In addition, when it is moved from one location to another location, it is unplugged and thus does not receive AC power for illuminating the light. In another example, the ceiling light noted above has been fixed in place in that it has been electrically tied into the main power line. As a consequence, such lighting appliances generally are inflexible in that they are geared towards particular applications.